customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! 2004 Aired on CBS (September 13 1987) Part 1
(Melody swims under the castle wall. She tiptoes to the garden. Meanwhile, Ariel is walking in the grand hall and Melody sneaks into the castle. A slender black man with a white shirt, green jacket, pants and white shoes. His name is Arthur Chaney. Now she is walking past three children. Melody bumps into her, and she looks at Melody) * Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress: Woah! Oh, Your Highness. * Melody: (laughs hesitantly) My fault. I have to go; can't go to the feast looking like that! * (The two children look at the girl) * Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress: If you ask me, she's a little strange. * Skinny Boy in Green Suit: (coldly) I heard she actually speaks to animals in the ocean. * (He laughs, and the other children join him as they are bullying Melody. She is embarrassed and walks to her bedroom. She is picking out a pink ball gown) * (Outside, Ariel is looking mournfully up at the heavenly sunset, and Max is playing in the water) * Ariel: I miss you, daddy; I wish you could be here with us. * (She hikes up her dress skirt, steps into the sea and inhales the sea air deeply. And then, she hears a voice. It's Melody, and she is in her dress) * Melody: Mother? Whatcha doing here? * Ariel: Uh, nothing. I'll be right up. * (Cut to the inside of Melody's shoe dresser as Melody opens it and takes out a pair of red pumps) * (Sebastian descends from the mirror in a magenta sash while Melody is putting on her pumps. Then she hastily ties the sash around her waist in a bow with Sebastian yet trapped in it) * Ariel: (from behind the door) Melody? * (She opens up the door. She grins to see Melody all dressed up and wearing her crown) * Melody: I'm ready! (The crown falls off her head) * Ariel: Here, let me help. * (She sits Melody down in her chair and brushes her hair on the top of her head) * (Eric appears in her room) * Eric: Well, we're having a bad hair day. Well, I'm just here to let you know there are a lot of people downstairs. * Ariel: Oh, we'll be right down. Just give us two moments. * Eric: Right, two moments. Now, where have I heard that before? * Melody: Mum, put down the brush. It's hopeless. * (Once Ariel is finished brushing Melody's hair, she ties the ribbon back in Melody's hair and sets the crown back on her head just at about the right angle) * Ariel: Oh, you look beautiful! * Melody: Do I have to do this? Everyone thinks that I'm weird. * Ariel: Oh, darling, everyone has damage fitting in at middle childhood. I know I did. In my early childhood, I was a regular fish out of water. * Melody: You?! No way! I'm just so afraid I'm gonna make a total fool out of myself! * Ariel: Melody, this just isn't about the feast. Is there something you want to speak about? You know you can always warn me anything. * Melody: Well. Alright, I mean, it's kind of crazy and sort of impossible. * Ariel: Now don't freak out about what I dream about. * Melody: More than anything in the world! * (The doors open up) * Eric: How's it going? Oh, Marie! Is that you? You look beautiful! * (She walks out of her bedroom) * Ariel: (laughs) That's right. Now we'll speak later.